MultiCam
.]]The MultiCam pattern is a single camouflage pattern designed to help the wearer hide in various environments, seasons, elevations, and light conditions. It is a 7-pattern color, multi-environment camouflage pattern developed by Crye Precision in conjunction with the US Army Soldier Systems Center. The pattern was included in the race to replace the 3-Color Desert and Woodland patterns, but in 2004 lost to the Universal Camouflage Pattern that can be seen in the current Army Combat Uniform. However, it has been newly commissioned in 2010 and will be replacing the UCP over time for use by US Army units serving in Afghanistan, under the designation OCP or Operation Enduring Freedom Camouflage Pattern. It is already used by some American Special Operations units and law enforcement agencies. In 2010 the US Army approved the use of MultiCam for its soldiers being deployed in Afghanistan. The pattern is also available for commercial sale to civilians. Appearance MultiCam has background colors of a brown to light-tan gradient and lome green blending in between, the main part consists of green to yellowish green gradient and finally dark brown and light pinkish blotches spread throughout the pattern. This allows for the overall appearance to change from greenish to brownish in different areas of the fabric, while having smaller blotches to break up the bigger background areas. MultiCam hides volume and form by tricking the human eye's perception of color. MultiCam allows the object it covers to blend in to the background with the camo pattern. There is also a non-licensed copy of the original pattern which is slightly darker or with pink or yellow tone and printed on a different fabric with different characteristics. Adoption It has become quite popular among armed forces of many nationalities and, to an equal extent, civilians. It is one of the few patterns that are not generally issued but are yet available from prominent makers of military uniforms and equipment. Australia On 19 Nov 2010, after trials by Australian special operations forces, the Australian Defense Force announced that MultiCam will be standard for all regular Australian Army personnel in Afghanistan. MultiCam, it is said, provided "... troops with greater levels of concealment across the range of terrains in Afghanistan-urban, desert, and green." On 30 May 2011 the Defence Material Organisation announced that they had obtained license to produce MultiCam in Australia. ASAScamo.jpg|Australian special forces in green and desert DPCU, December 2009. ASAScamo2.jpg|Australian special forces in MultiCam, June 2010. Chile The Chilean Marine Corps, Chilean Naval Special Warfare Division, and the Chilean Air Force Commandos adopted MultiCam in 2009. MultiCam is the standard issue uniform of the Chilean Marine Corps. Russia agents wearing MultiCam during an operation in Makhachkala.]]A version of MultiCam has been adopted by the Federal Security Bureau and by the Internal Troops of the MVD. United Kingdom The pattern is also in use with the UKSF in Afghanistan. British forces deployed in Afghanistan have been using a MultiCam variant, Multi-Terrain Pattern, since March 2010. Crye's MultiCam technology was determined to be the best performing, across the widest range of environment (by a significant margin) and was subseqently selected as the basis for the new MTP camouflage, combined with the existing British Disruptive Pattern Material pattern. United States MultiCam is currently in use by some units of the US military's Special Operations Command, and some private military contractors. Several members of the US Army's Charlie Company, 2nd Battalion, 12th Infantry Regiment were seen wearing MultiCam when followed by ABC News. In early 2010, US Army soldiers in Afghanistan equipped with the Universal Camouflage Pattern adopted MultiCam as their camouflage pattern. Some local, state, and federal law enforcement agencies also make use of the pattern, including the Drug Enforcement Administration's FAST teams operating in Afghanistan. 120px-Burning_hashish_seized_in_Operation_Albatross.jpg|DEA FAST agents in Afghanistan , June 2008. 120px-Army_mil-54118-2009-10-27-091030big (1).jpg|Army Special Forces in Farah Province, April 2009. 120px-10th_Mountain_Multicam.jpg|US Army's 10th Mountain Division in Logar Province, Jan. 2011. 120px-U.S._Army101stABN_firefight_in_Kunar.jpg|US Army's 101st Abn Division in Kunar Province, March 2011. 120px-U.S._Air_Force_Combat_Controller_in_Haiti_2010.jpg|A USAF Combat Controller operating in Haiti as part of Operation Unified Response. Category:United States Category:U.S. Military